


Lacrosse Game Ouchies

by Shippings_galore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concerned Derek Hale, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lacrosse, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One game of lacrosse game, a hurt Stiles, and a very pissed off (slightly feral) Derek. What can go wrong? Apparently a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrosse Game Ouchies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Just to be clear, I write fluffies. That's all I can basically write. Anyway, this fic was not double checked cause I have other fics I am writing so I am a bit busy. But I still do hope you enjoy!

It was the very first lacrosse of the season. The first lacrosse game that Derek has ever seen. Well, seen with Stiles actually playing in it. The entire pack was there to see it (except for those actually playing the game). Which meant Derek was there. And Stiles was a nervous wreck. They were going against a team from a small town not that far away from Beacon Hills. A rural town. Which meant bigger boys with bigger muscles. Stiles was going to die. He is only 147 pounds of pale skin and bones. A toothpick to the other guys. 

“Dude, I’m going to die.” Stiles hissed at Scott as their team got out on the field. 

“No you’re not.” Scott reassured. 

“Yes I am. I’m going to die in front of the pack… In front of Derek..” Stiles whispered the last part. 

“If you’ve survived this town and it’s creatures, you can survive a lacrosse game.” Scott smiled. 

Stiles didn’t say anything and turned his head to look at the pack. They were all in a nice row. It was Lydia, who was holding a sign with Jackson’s name on it, Allison, with a Scott sign, Cora, with an Isaac sign, Erica, with a Boyd sign, and Derek, with a freaking Stiles sign!

“Woah…” Isaac whispered. 

“What? What?!” Stiles exclaimed. 

“He looks like a mountain.” Boyd said. 

Stiles looked in front of Isaac and Boyd at one of the biggest lacrosse players in the other team. 6 foot and a thousand inches. And hulking body that even the Hulk would be jealous of. 

“I’m so very very dead.” Stiles gulped. 

“Let’s get this game started!” Finstock yelled. 

Stiles gulped and looked at the sky and cursed every god in the known world before turning to Scott who was barking out game plans. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Derek, calm down. I’m sure they will be fine out there. They heal, remember?” Erica whispered to the alpha who had his left fist clenched at his side. 

“I know… But Stiles isn’t a werewolf. He can’t heal.” Derek said gruffly. 

Erica sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Jeez Derek. Just ask him out already.” 

Derek ignored the comment as he watched the biggest player of the opposing team ram into another of BHS lacrosse player. Finstock yelled some incoherent words at the referee. A second later, the fallen lacrosse player stood up and limped to the bench to sit.

“Damn…” Cora whispered. 

A minute later, the game started back up again, which was annoying to Derek because he could tell the guy was trying to harm the other players. Trying to use his strength as an advantage, and Derek hated him.

Not 5 seconds later, the hulking guy found his next target. Stiles. The entire pack seemed to realize that, for the girls froze up and the boys in the field began to run at the hulking boy. But it was too late. The giant boy slammed into Stiles, making the smaller boy fly several feet away. The girls screamed out Stiles’s name and jumped up. Derek had a split second of shock before he jumped up and ran towards the fallen pack member, completely forgetting about the humans in the field and not caring if he used some of his werewolf speed to get there. 

“Stiles. Stiles, you awake?” Derek asked and carefully took off the lacrosse helmet before cradling the boy's head in his hands. 

By that time, people began to crowd around. 

“Is he awake?” Scott asked beside him. 

Derek shook his head, and let the paramedics get to Stiles. His blood was boiling, his fists clenched at his sides. For those couple moments, every pack member (even Lydia) forgot that a) Stiles was pack b) Derek was alpha c) Derek was protective of his pack, especially Stiles, and d) a very protective alpha can go feral, especially if it’s a loved one. So basically: 

Hurt Stiles+Pissed off protective Derek+boy who caused hurt Stiles smirking= 

“You son of a bitch!” Derek growled and jumped up before lunging at the giant lacrosse player. 

Thank god for Boyd, who had snapped out of it and held Derek back. 

“You are going to regret that! No one hurts Stiles, without dealing with me or his friends!” Derek yelled. 

“Derek calm down.” Scott begged. 

“Not until this piece of crap gets something in return. You saw him purposely hurting the other players!” 

“We did, Derek. But Stiles isn’t waking up, and Stiles is more important.” Cora said. 

Derek glared at the guy before shoving Boyd away and kneeling down beside Stiles. 

“He might need to go to the hospital.” Isaac whispered. 

“Scott, call his father. Tell him what’s happened. Tell him I’m taking Stiles to the hospital. Everyone stay here.” Derek ordered before gently picking up Stiles bridal style and heading to the parking lot. 

Derek ignored the paramedic’s cries of protest as he gently placed the unconscious boy into the passenger side of his Camaro, clicking the seatbelt around him, before making his way into the driver’s side. The ride to the hospital was quick, and Derek may or may not had broken a couple of laws because of it. 

Carrying the boy inside, plus making sure that he was gentle, was a bit of a hassle. And Derek nearly whooped with joy as Scott’s mom quickly waited there in front of the door with a couple other nurses and a bed. 

“Scott called me. Lay him down here and we will take care of the rest.” Melissa said gently and Derek did as she said. 

He felt his heart drop down to his stomach as Stiles was rolled away. Derek couldn’t take this. Sitting around and waiting to find out if Styles would be okay. Waiting for the rest of the pack to come. Waiting for Stiles’s dad to come through the doors. Derek sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and walked to the vending machine that was a couple feet away. He looked at the food in it and decided on some Reese's Cups for Stiles. 

“How’s he doing?” Sheriff Stilinski’s voice asked behind him. 

“They just took him in.” Derek said as he slid the dollar in the vending machine and punched in the number. 

“Okay good.” The Sheriff sighed and plopped on the chair. 

Not a second went by when Melissa came out of the room Stiles was being held in. Derek and the sheriff practically jumped at her. 

“Nothing serious. Just a little knock on the head and a sprained wrist.” Melissa reassured. 

“Oh thank god.” Derek sighed. 

The sheriff let out a breath he had been holding and nodded towards the door, “Can we go check on him?”

“Yeah, he is already showing signs of waking up.” 

Sheriff Stilinski nodded and walked through the doors. 

“Ms. McCall, when the pack comes, just send them inside.” Derek said before he too walked in. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles’s head hurt and throbbed like a bitch. His right wrist was throbbing and everything felt like shit. 

“I knew I would die…” Stiles groaned before opening his eyes. 

First thing he noticed was that he was not in a field, but instead in a room of white on a bed that was not his. And since he had been in this forsaken place far too much, he knew immediately that he was in the hospital. Second thing he noticed is that he felt nothing attached to his body. No needles or IVs so everything was good. And lastly, the third thing he noticed was that his father and Derek were hovering over him like vultures. 

“Didn’t die, but you got yourself knocked out.” His dad said, giving him a small smile. 

“And a sprained wrist. You know what that means, right?” Derek asked, a smirk playing on his soft looking lips. 

Stiles locked eyes with him and noticed that even though he had a smirk on said lips, there was worry and anger swimming on his kaleidoscope eyes. 

“No lacrosse.” Stiles gasped and jumped up, colliding his forehead against Derek's. 

“Ow.” Derek muttered and took a step back. 

“Shit. Sorry.” Stiles whimpered and rubbed his forehead. 

Derek must’ve known Stiles was in pain, not only because of his collision with the alpha’s forehead but also with his other injuries, because he took Stiles’s hand in his. Stiles looked up at Derek with a confused look but relaxed almost immediately. 

“So… How you feeling?” Stiles’s dad asked as he eyed the scene in front of him. 

“I feel like I have been ran over the Hulk and then flew several feet in the air before colliding into Ironman’s chest and knocking out in Captain America’s arms.” Stiles answered seriously. 

Derek snorted. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t use those other superhero references. What was it… BZ? VC? GC?” Sheriff Stilinski muttered. 

“It’s DC, dad!” Stiles exclaimed, “Plus I only did MARVEL references because this guy here is a MARVEL fan, and I don’t want to scare him away with my DC references.”

Derek rolled his eyes and looked at Stiles with an arched eyebrow. Sheriff Stilinski looked between the two boys and coughed before standing up. 

“I’ll leave you two for a bit. I’m a bit thirsty.” 

“Only water.” Stiles warned as his father walked out of the room. 

The door shut closed quietly and Derek squeezed Stiles’s hand before leaching his pain away.

“You okay?” Derek whispered. 

Stiles lifted his other hand and traced the black veins that were on Derek’s arm softly with his finger. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Stiles whispered back, his eyes following the path of his finger.

They stayed like that, long after Derek stopped leaching Stiles’s pain away. It was quiet. And not the uncomfortable quiet, it was both of them basking in each other’s presence. It was peaceful and calm. And most importantly, it was safe. 

“I thought you got really hurt.” Derek said truthfully. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah… You went several feet away.” 

“Bet it looked awesome. Like the Matrix.” 

“It looked terrifying.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes! It was terrifying! I was scared that you got seriously injured.” Derek exclaimed, 

“Derek. I’ve survived this town. I think a little push won’t kill me.” Stiles said gently. 

“No Stiles. It wasn’t a ‘little’ push. If you had hit your head hard enough, you could have gone into a concussion or died.” 

“But I didn’t. I’m alive and well. Except maybe a couple bruises and a sprained wrist but I’m here! So stop worrying, because I’m not leaving you anytime soon. I’d be stupid if I did. I think I love you too much to actually leave you. And imagine the pack? They would be lost without me and the pack meetings would suck!” Stiles ranted on as he took Derek’s hand and pressed it to his chest without thinking. 

Derek studied Stiles with furrowed brows before smiling fondly. 

“You love me?” 

“Of course that would be the only thing you hear from my rant. Of course I love you, you big Sourwolf. I’ve loved you since I first saw you, but I didn’t know because I was blinded by Lydia.” Stiles said. 

“Good.” Derek whispered and leaned over and pressed his lips against Stiles’s chapped ones. 

The kiss was soft and chaste. Just closed lips pressed against each other. It felt warm and loving. It was perfect and quick. It was only a second, but it left them both breathless and wanting more. They stared at eachother for a couple seconds, their foreheads pressed together, smiling like a bunch of love sick fools. 

“So that just happened… What now?” Stiles asked curious. 

“Now, I think it would be better if we stick together. You know… For survival.” Derek smiled. 

“Oh my god. Did you just quote Owen from Jurassic World?” Stiles gasped. 

“Yes. But I do think we better stick together. I love you too.” Derek whispered. 

“Good… Does this mean I get to be called ‘Mom?’” Stiles asked. 

“Only if you want.” Derek chuckled. 

“We already call you mom, Stiles.” 

Stiles and Derek jumped away and glanced at the pack, who were standing in the doorway. Scott smiling like maniac. 

“I never hear you call me mom.” Stiles snapped. 

“Whatever man. You respond quicker than you respond when we call you by your name.” Scott shrugged. 

Stiles turned to look at Derek, “Is this true?” 

Derek’s lips twitched like it usually did when he was trying to hold in a smile. 

“Holy hell. Are you kidding me?! I was pack mom before I even knew it.” Stiles exclaimed and made to get out of his hospital bed. 

“Wait!” The entire pack yelped. 

“What?!” Stiles yelled alarmed. 

“Are you sure you are well enough to walk?” Isaac asked. 

“Yes. Plus I got a big bad wolf that would catch me if I fell.” Stiles gave out a dramatic sigh and placed his hand over his head. 

“If you keep going like that, I won’t.” Derek teased. 

Stiles let out a gasp and stared at Derek with wide eyes, his jaw wide open in shock.

“I’m so glad mom decided to keep your clothes on. I’m sorry bro, but I would not have helped you change.” Scott said. 

“Yeah you would. You love me.” Stiles snapped out of his trance to smile at Scott. 

“Actually no. I bet Derek would.” Scott smirked. 

The pack gagged. 

“I so would.” Derek smiled predatorily. 

Stiles let out a choked gasped and flailed off the hospital bed in shock. The pack laughed at Stiles in amusement as Derek helped the boy back to his feet. 

“I would so let you not only help me put on my clothes, but also take them off.” Stiles whispered in Derek’s ear. 

Derek’s ears tinted a light pink before he smirked.   
“I like that idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please leave me some love in the comments. I have a series in plan for the pack. So much fluff for the next couple stories. Oh! and I'm taking requests so please if you have an idea, please comment!!! I'll appreciate it!!! Until next time!!!


End file.
